evil things ive done to ryuga
by gymdance123
Summary: Hehehehehe. Now I really gone insane. Prepare for the torture of ryuga. I truly have no clue which genre it goes in.
1. Chapter 1

**me: well, I am now going to get crazy**

**Ryuga: like slayer?**

**Me: *creepy grin***

**Ryuga: *runs***

**Me: this is for you slayer!**

**:...**

**#1. Made a time machine and threw him back when slayer did the truth or dare show (loved how he screamed)**

**#2. Kicked him on his faced and pinched his nose**

**#3. Punched him on his eye (black eye)**

**# his bey and handed it to gingka **

**# him to zombies**

**#6. Shoots him with a machine gun (it says SAMMY WHAMMY)**

**#7. Forced him to be with my sisters who love to torture (it was hell in there. My 2 sisters are the hell of hell)**

**#8. Kicked him off a building**

**#9. forced him to watch a slideshow of OC ryuga pictures (I used the internet and he screamed about one of the pictures scary. I wonder which picture was it?)**

**#10. Hired slender man to attack him (I sat down eating popcorn)**

**...**

**"well that's done with''**

**"phew'' (ryuga)**

**"see you next chapter''**

**"what!'' *runs* (ryuga)**

**"i hoped you read this slayer.''**


	2. Chapter 2

**hehehe. More evil things coming your way ryuga.**

**"nooooooooo" (ryuga)**

**Let the torture begin**

**...**

**#11. Kicked ryuga off a cliff**

**#12. Forced him to wear a pink ballet leotard while slapping himself. Just looking at him was all I need**

**#13. Kicked him in the shin several times **

**#14. Strapped him to watch walking dead. I had to run because it was bloody scary. I enjoyed his screams though :)**

**#15. Tranquilized him and left him out at sea**

**#16. Squeezed him untilled he passed out.**

**#17. Stabbed him with a laser sword**

**#18. Whacked him with a frying pan that owned supreme epicness**

**#19. Attempted to do CPR when I whacked him. What am I doing? I'm trying to save him**

**#20. Handed Him as a sacrifice to the demons. I had to quickly ran away before the got me too.**

**...**

**Well I hoped you enjoyed my little torturing**

**"what. I don't think they enjoyed it'' (ryuga)**

**Shut up *whacks him with a frying pan***

***passes out* (ryuga)**

**Gahh! I killed him *poor water over him***

**"oh my god. Why did you do that? (ryuga)**

**Because I wanted to. HERE COMES SAMMY WHAMMY**

**"that's your nickname'' *laughs* (ryuga)**

**I will get you *chases him with a machine gun***

**"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh''' (ryuga)**


	3. Chapter 3

**mwhahahaha. Now you will do what I ask of you**

**"when will you stop''( ryuga)**

**...**

**#21. Blew him up with a toilet covered TNT**

**#22. Strapped him to watch a yaoi film. He screamed**

**#23. Forced him to hug keyoya. Keyoya tried to murder the dragon boy**

**#24. Made him listen to Miley Cyrus wrecking ball. He fainted**

**#25. Dressed him up as a panda and took him to china. I hope tigers eat him**

**#26. Sended my dog to chase him.**

**#27. Scared him to death by screaming when he was asleep**

**#28. Whacked thor's hammer on his head**

**#29. Had Riga to chase him with her scythe. He screamed for dragons to be alive**

**#30. Fed him to dragons. They did not like the dragon emperor. He fainted while being roasted**

**...**

**Well I enjoyed these tortures**

**"well I didn't'' (ryuga)**

**Who cares *whacks him with a metal pole***

***passes out again***

**Eh, he'll waken up eventually. HERE COMES SAMMY WHAMMY**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my god! I forgot to update**

**"you always forget stuff, like that one time you forgot your clothes for picture taking and had to wear a...'' (ryuga)**

**Don't you dare! **

**"you had to wear a dress that sparkles'' (ryuga)**

**I'm going to kill you in my story.**

**...**

**#31. Ordered terra to try and torture him by using a rainbow devil gummy piffle that kicks any dragon zombified creeper pegacorn. Terra tried to do something just plain evil to him and I'm not telling you what it is.**

**#32. Had Riga kick him where it hurts most while I yanked his hair. I swear he shrieked loud to scare the bravest dogs.**

**#33. Told shadow lies of what ryuga thinks of her. She nearly murdered him with only her bey.**

**#34. Dropped l-drago in a piranha filled pool that owned rainbow goo. He cried all the way to neptune**

**#35. Had humanoid androids squash him with there evil unicorn dragon goo flesh.**

**#36. Forced him to where Azula/Ellen and Yu where. Lets just say they got a hold of a deadly super sharp scythe and badly damaged the dragon boy. **

**#37. took him to my sister. She beated him up just like that. **

**#38. Had terra to tackle him and do what ever mean things she likes. She blasted him to bits with her ULTIMATE GUMMMY RAINDROP PICKLES THAT WAS USED DURING WHEN ZOMBIFIED GUMMY BEARS BATTLED SLIMEY GOOY MARSHMALLOWS.**

**#39. Told masamune that ryuga blackmailed him. Masamune went loco **

**#40. Took a video when he was in his jammies and using a tooth brush as a microphone singing what does the fox say while dancing. It is the biggest blackmail on YouTube ever!**

**...**

**Well that was fun *twitches***

**"how could you say that'' (ryuga)**

***looks at him and smiles creepy***

**"oh no *runs*''(ryuga)**

***pops a Syco hard candy in mouth* come back here you fire golem of Zelda!**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry for the wait my awsome people**

**i did not mind it one bit. (ryuga)**

**well, i hope you enjoyed it.**

**i hope the world knows that someone asked you out to the banquet *smirk* (ryuga)**

**I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU YOU IN MY STORY FOR SAYING THAT. AND TO MY CLASSMATES THAT WHERE BEING TOTAL STUPID CRAP AT ME.**

**...**

**41\. i killed ryuga and riped his bey out to hell**

**42\. smacked him until he was hollering for gingka to save him. why gingka and not L-drago**

** him to watch hunger games for 2 days straight. **

**44\. Entered him in the reaping of hunger games so he could die**

**45\. Went screaming and throwing a tantrum in his ear**

**46\. Filmed my revenge on ryuga and posted it on a website.**

**47\. Colored his hair purple with hearts**

**48\. Trapped him in a dungeon with rats**

**49\. Bit his arm until he screamed **

**50\. Trapped him in a waterslide that makes you incredibly sick**

**...**

**I feel so much better. **

**Your so insane(ryuga)**

**You *starts screaming swears at him***

**Geez, control yourself (ryuga)**

**Die you...* beats him up like mad***

**Okay, I'm sorry (ryuga)**

**Half way of the story, **


	6. Chapter 6

**I will kill that person who sent me a flame! Whoever did that is a ******* dumb *****. Sorry for cursing.**

**"this is the first time I had actually heard you curse" (ryuga)**

**Shut up! You (beep)**

**"okay! On with the story'' (ryuga)**

**...**

**51\. Handed ryuga to a bunch of fan girls. Mwahahaha, how do you like me now suckers!**

**52\. Showed him a film of suicide mouse. (if you heard of this film, then be freaked out)**

**53\. Dressed him in a pretty dress**

**54\. Permanently glued a dragon costume over his body. **

**55\. Destroyed his bey with a walnut.**

**56\. Told kenta that ryuga strangled gingka and locked him. You should had seen kenta tackle ryuga!**

**57\. Shoved a bunch of lollipops and had him sing I'm sexy and I know it, then blacked mail him on YouTube.**

**58\. Had my classmate lynsey goes loco crazy on him.**

**59\. Had my other classmate destinie punch him. Go destinie.**

**60\. Ate a bunch of sugar and kept him up all night!**

**...**

**Well, sorry for the late update.**

**"you always do that'' (ryuga)**

**Well, today is the day of the banquet! SQUEEEEEEAAAAAALLLLLL!**

**"*face palm* just review'' (ryuga)**


	7. Chapter 7

**welcome back *sniff***

**"why are you sobbing?" (ryuga)**

**I miss my classmates! *starts going dramatically)**

**"it's only been a month, you will see them next year'' (ryuga)**

**I'm going to a different school, I wont see them until I am in high school!**

**"lets go on with the story" (ryuga)**

**...**

**#61. Ordered him to treat me like a queen.**

**#62. I called Madoka and said that ryuga was planning to destroy all the bey's she fixed. She went nearly insane.**

**#63. Sobbed the entire night on how I miss my classmates. Ryuga didn't get a wink of sleep**

**#64. Sold his so called _head peice_ on the internet**

**#65. Had him watch princess tutu. The entire collection.**

**#66. Trapped him on a rocket and send him to mars**

**#67. Got him to do my dance class in a leotard, tights, and a hair net. Jazz class. Hehehehe**

**#68. Did a handstand and fell on him using him as a mat.**

**#69. Changed his shirt inside out and painted I love unicorns.**

**#70. Blew up the moon with him on it.**

**...**

**Well that's all. *starts sobbing***

**"enough with the crying!" (ryuga)**

**Almost finished. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! **

**"just review" (ryuga)**


	8. Chapter 8

**okay, welcome back for the torturing of ryuga. **

**"so you don't miss them anymore'' (ryuga****)**

***glares* of course I do!**

**...**

**#71. Locked him up in a cage of flying piranha's**

**#72. Destroyed his bey using a cracker. It takes forever**

**#73. Made him watch barney. And had him cosplay him.**

**#74. Ordered him for piggy back rides. It was fun**

**#75. Whacked him with a ton of rocks**

**#76. Chased him by riding a rolling on a bulldozer.**

**#77. Played rock and roll to the highest volume and plugged them in ryuga's ear.**

**#78. Kicked him off a cliff that led to magical evil zombie unicorns.**

**#79. Wrote more tortures of him which is becoming to reality for him**

**#80. Everything I am writing is being repeated on him**

**...**

**That was darn awesome!**

**"I see you don't miss your classmates'' (ryuga)**

**Back off *holds frying pan***

**"you forgot to say here comes Sammy whammy'' (ryuga)**

**Oh thanks for reminding me**

**HERE COMES SAMMY WHAMMY!**


	9. Chapter 9

**okay I'm back again! And it is not fun to not get a wink of sleep when you keep vomiting all night**

**"your sick?'' (ryuga****)**

**Yes I am, and it is not fun. I already puked six times already**

**"then get chicken soup''(ryuga)**

**You are not my mom!**

**"eh, just go on with the story**

**...**

**#81. Accidentally puked in front of him. It wasn't my fault**

**#82. Kicked him into a my little pony world**

**#83. Made him watch '2 best sister play' on youtube**

**#84. Got him sick**

**#85. Made him my pillow**

**#86. I used his bey as a teddy bear**

**#87. I puked on his bey. I am so sorry, you shouldn't had left it on the ground**

**#88. Dressed him up to be a maid**

**#89. My leg went nub and he had to give me a piggy back ride**

**#90. Fell asleep on top of him**

**...**

**Uhhhh, I still don't feel good**

**"stay away and eat the chicken soup *hands soup*'' (ryuga)**

**Fine *eats the soup***

**"yay, only ten more until freedom!'' (ryuga)**

**And I hope I will feel good, here comes Sammy whammy**


	10. Chapter 10

**hello, I mean. konichiwa! My fellow readers**

**"umm, are you trying to speak japenese?'' (ryuga)**

**Well, yes. And here is the last ten. *sobs***

**"why are you sad, you should be happy?'' (ryuga)**

**How, do I have to become a ryuga fan girl? Of course I am a ryugafangirl! **

**"when did that happen?" (ryuga)**

**Since a long time ago. I just love all characters**

**"seriously? Including doji and reji?" (ryuga)**

**Umm, doji not yet. Reji? Hell yah!**

**"I can't believe you would actually fall for him, just continue on with the story'' (ryuga)**

**...**

**#91. shoved a bunch of chips in his mouth**

**#92. forced him to do a split**

**#93. made him do gymnastics**

**#94. mocked everything he said**

**#95. replaced his clothes with a dress**

**#96. began painting on him**

**#97. shoved a gummy bear in his mouth**

**# him and stayed on him like glue**

**#99. shouted magical ponies all the time until ryuga tried to strangled me**

**#100. i did all the stuff i wrote on him again**

**...**

**well that was fun and also to ryuga im sorry that i was mean to you**

**''i forgive you if you promise to be nice to me(ryuga)**

**okay fine, but remember that in the truth and dare its not my fault if something bad happens**

**''darn, not cool(ryuga)**

**any way, i want to do another like this but on someone else**

**''yay, and i have some suggestions(ryuga)**

**say the suggestions!**

**''reji, gingka, doji, jack, yu, kenta, and keyoya! (ryuga)**


End file.
